


Early Morning Risers

by ghibli22



Series: From East to West: The Honeymoon Chronicles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibli22/pseuds/ghibli22
Summary: A soft morning on a tropical island. Asahi is beautiful in the sunrise. Nishinoya is wildly in love. Fluff ensues.A honeymoon snapshot.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: From East to West: The Honeymoon Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896052
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	Early Morning Risers

**Author's Note:**

> The first in my (hopefully!) series of snapshots of Asahi and Yuu's world-wide honeymoon tour. You can't convince me they didn't elope and get married in at least ten different countries, and then had honeymoons in a dozen more.

The bed sheets smell like salt.

That's the first thought in Nishinoya's mind as his brain slowly turns on. Pulling the pillow to his face he takes a deep breath, his chest expanding with the lingering scent of the ocean.

Everything smells vaguely like the sea here in Bermuda. After just a day he felt like the salt had made it's home in his skin, dusted their clothes and the towels and the curtains. But it was nice. Like no matter where you were, the ocean waves were never far off. Asahi's lips tasted like salt as they fell into bed last night.

With a yawn Noya props himself up on his elbows. Eyes still full of sleep it takes a moment for him to realize that the other side of the bed is empty. Running a hand through his hair he can feel it sticking slightly with sweat. The heat of the day was already building, the tropical sun wasting no time at all in warming the island's beaches.

"Good morning."

Rolling over to the other side of the bed, Noya turns his face towards the open window. The sea breeze carries the sound of the waves with it into their suite, and Nishinoya has to take a moment to make sure he's not still dreaming.

Asahi is sitting in a wicker chair by the window, bathed in the early morning light. While most of his hair is pulled back in a messy twist, the pieces he's missed fall across his face like water. Some strands have caught on his glasses but Asahi seems to take no notice of them. His eyes are sharp and focused on the drawing pad resting on his lap. In the lull between waves Noya can hear his charcoal pencil scratching intently across the paper.

Noya feels a smile spread across his face. More than anything he wants to leap out of bed and run across the room. He wants to drown himself in Asahi's hair, and get lost in his eyes until he doesn't remember how to get back. But if he moves even a muscle he might break this scene that he wants to commit to memory. An angel in paradise.

As usual, he can't keep his mouth closed for long. "I must have died in my sleep because only heaven could make someone so pretty."

Asahi blushes, but his focus doesn't waver. Nishinoya chuckles finally sitting up and rolling out of bed. His clothes are somewhere but in the meantime he grabs the sheet from the bed and wraps it around his shoulders like a cape. His bare feet barely make a sound on the tile floor as he walks over to Asahi, draping himself over the back of his chair. Now that he has the right angle Noya can see Asahi's pad is filled with rough sketches of clothing. Stick people in tailored jackets and flowing dresses strutting across the page.

"You should have seen the sunrise this morning," Asahi says, sparing him a glance before continuing to sketch. "I don't think I've ever seen more beautiful colors."

"Not even on our honeymoon in Venice?" Noya teases. He wraps his arms around Asahi's shoulders so they're both enveloped in the sheet. "Oh, or what about our honeymoon in Cape Town? Remember that one sunset from the mountain?"

"Hmm..."

Finally setting down his pencil Asahi turns his head. With his free hand he reaches up to cup Nishinoya's cheek, pulling him in for a slow kiss. Noya closes his eyes, letting the warmth from the sun match the warmth in his heart as he kisses back. Asahi's lips taste like salt.

They're both smiling when they pull apart. "I think the best view," Asahi continues, "was your face when we went to the Lego House in Billund?"

Noya's eyes grow wide at the memory, his arms tightening around his husband. "That place was the _coolest_ , Asahi."

Asahi chuckles underneath him. "I know, Yuu."

"They had a _giant tree,_ Asahi."

"I remember, I promise."

" _6.3 million bricks,_ Asahi!"

"I know!"

Asahi's laughter fills the room, overlapping with the sound of the ocean from outside. Nishinoya's grin spreads even wider, and quick as a flash he snatches Asahi's glasses off and sets them down so he can lay kisses all over his face. Asahi tries to pull away from the ticklish smooches to his neck but Noya just leans in further, standing on his tiptoes so he can kiss more of that salt-covered skin.

When the giggles finally calm down Noya pulls back and stretches again until he hears his shoulders pop. "Do you want coffee? I'm gonna make some before I shower."

Asahi leans back in his chair. "I think I'm alright. I made some earlier and- oh my god Yuu!"

"What?!"

Nishinoya swings around, expecting to see some kind of giant spider or other creepy-crawlie and 100% ready to take it on in his very heroic bed sheet. His eyes dart from the walls to the ceiling, but nothing moves save for the rotating fan mounted to the wall. Relaxing a bit he turns back to see Asahi with one hand over his eyes, the other held in the air.

"Yuu, I got charcoal all over your face...!"

Sure enough, the fingers of Asahi's right hand are covered in black residue from the charcoal pencil. Noya rubs a hand over his cheek, and sure enough his palm comes back smeared with grey.

Asahi groans as Noya laughs. Instead of saying anything he just leans in for another hug, rubbing his face against Asahi's like a cat looking for a treat. He's pretty sure almost nothing came off, and that his face is just red from Asahi's beard more than anything else now, but he grins as he makes his point all the same. "I guess we're both a mess now. Better do something about that."

"You're ridiculous."

Rising from his chair Asahi sets his supplies aside. Gripping the edges of the sheet he pulls Noya in close to his chest. Noya goes willingly, tilting his head up so that their lips meet in another kiss. It's longer this time, somehow even slower, with gentle heat that fills Nishinoya to his core. As they pull away he swipes his tongue along Asahi's bottom lip, grinning as color rises into his cheeks once more.

"I love you, Yuu," Asahi says, his voice barely above a whisper.

"And I love you too."

Noya reaches up to hold Asahi's face in between his hands, leaving the sheet in Asahi's grip and barely holding onto his shoulders. He presses one more quick kiss to Asahi's lips. "... Even if you do get charcoal stains on the sheets."

With a gasp drops the sheet. As they crumple to the floor, dark fingerprints marking one edge, Nishinoya darts naked to the bathroom, his laughter only drowned out by the breeze and the ocean waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll find some time to write more soon! More Asanoya fluff is always needed in my opinion.


End file.
